


Strange and Beautiful

by spicykitkatbar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gol D. Rogers is mentioned, Other awesome characters will be mentioned, There are a few OCs but they are minor characters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykitkatbar/pseuds/spicykitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. Trafalgar Law is a famous vampire hunter, and he hates vampires ever since his family was murdered by one. He kills them without thought... that is until he meets Jewelry Bonney...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

It was a quiet night in the village as a man walked the streets, his foot-falls echoing around him was the only sound. Though it was quiet, the man was alert. He made sure to look around every so often, looking into the shadows and alleyways of the village. His grey eyes swept his surroundings, looking for anything that moved. And while he walked, he made sure his hand stayed near his side where his gun was hidden beneath his cloak.

He was rounding a corner when he heard something above him, he quickly moved to the side, avoiding whatever was above him. The man turned, his pistol in hand, ready to fire, as he saw red glowing eyes staring at him. The eyes of a creature of the night, the eyes of a vampire.

The vampire hissed at him, its fangs bared; they were long, sharp, catlike canines, which shone white in the moonlight. The sight would have frightened most, but the man didn't flinch or show any signs of fear. He was used to the sight of vampires. He was a hunter.

The man smirked at the creature when it took a step forward, causing it to freeze in its place. The man crocked the gun and put his finger to the trigger. The vampire looked at the gun and then at the man's face, seeing tan skin, cold grey eyes with dark shadows beneath, and a goatee. Red eyes widened then and the vampire took a step back, hissing in fear.

"Trafalgar Law," it hissed the hunter's name, causing his smirk to widen. "The 'surgeon of death'."

The hunter stepped forward and tilted his head at the cowering creature, his smirk still present. "Yes, that is who I am. And do you know why I am the 'surgeon of death'?" he asked the vampire, who in turn shook his head. The hunter then knew it was a newborn vampire, all vampires knew who he was and why he was known by that name. "Because of the way I torture vampires."

The newborn vampire's eyes widened once more and he backed away, trying to get away from the hunter, but the man only moved closer. "I torture them by cutting them with silver scalpels and I 'clean' out their wounds with holy water and garlic... I always take my time..." he spoke like he was a doctor taking to his patient. "But today I don't have time for surgery... so I guess you're lucky..." he trailed off when he saw the vampire breathe in relief. The hunter shook his head and began chuckling darkly. He then clicked his tongue and smirked at the creature. "You get a quick death."

The vampire's eyes went wide as Law lifted the gun and fired a bullet into the vampire's skull. The vampire dropped onto the cobblestone street and then turned to ash. Law watched as the ashes blew away from the light breeze and he then placed his gun in his belt, and he walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Law entered an old tattered up building, a sign on the door reading 'North Blue tavern'. It was loud and filled with laughter. This was a place for hunters to meet up to catch up with one another, to talk about the last vampire they killed, or to find new jobs.

Though Law saw familiar faces, he didn't stop and chat. He went straight to the bar to get a drink. A strong one. He sat in one of the stools and the bartender, a pale man with blond hair covering one of his eyes, grinned around a cigarette. "The usual?" he asked.

Law nodded and said, "Thank you, Sanji-ya."

The bartender nodded and went to make his drink. Law sighed and buried his head in hand. He sighed and took his hat off, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Rough night?" a deep lazy voice came to his left ear, causing Law turn. He looked over the man next to him, taking in green hair and tan skin. The man had a scar over his left eye. The man's name was Roronoa Zoro, the 'demon hunter'. Vampires feared this man due to using not two but three silver blade that were soaked in holy water before Zoro went hunting. Law respected this man and his style of fighting. When Law first heard about this guy, he was impressed.

"Ah, no. I am just... in a bad mood," Law said, looking over at the bartender who was currently talking to a woman while making Law's drink. The bartender, Sanji, then made it over to Law and Zoro, making sure he grabbed a bottle of booze when he saw Zoro. He set their drinks down on the bar top, glaring at Zoro, who glared back. Law rolled his eyes at the two men, knowing they were about to insult one another. It happened a lot with these two.

Law sipped his drink and then turned in his stool to look around the tavern. He saw that a lot of hunters were surrounding the board which held papers for new jobs, which meant more vampires causing trouble. Law decided he would check to see if there were any interesting ones when the line cleared up.

He turned back to the bar, placing his glass down and asked for another. Sanji nodded and went to make Law's drink. The dark haired hunter sighed once more before looking back at Zoro, seeing him chugging down booze. The swordsman raised a brow and places the bottle down. Law opened his mouth to say something when someone sat on the other side of Law, causing him to glance over.

It was Monkey D. Luffy who sat next to Law, the leader of the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats were one of the strongest groups of hunters and most respected them, though at first other hunters doubted Luffy as a good leader. Zoro and Sanji were both members of the Straw Hats, there were others as well. One was a girl named Nami, she joined because a vampire killed her mother and sister and Luffy killed the vampire. She stated that it was a way of thanking Luffy, but he convinced himself it was because they were friends. The other members were; Chopper (a small kid who was an amazing doctor, who looked up to Law greatly), Usopp (Law still wondered how the coward was such a good hunter), Franky (he was one of the best gun makers in the hunting community, most hunting groups were jealous that he was a part of the Straw Hats), and Robin (she was Franky's wife, not much else is known about her).

"So, I hear you joined up with a few hunters? Not a loner anymore," Luffy asked Law, who in turn nodded. The teen had asked Law if he wanted to join the Straw Hats, but Law said he worked alone.

"Yes, I'm working with my childhood friend, Bepo. He came into town last night, telling me he was a hunter now and was wondering if he could join me," Law explained. "A few of his friends wanted to join as well."

Luffy nodded and grinned at the older male, "Well if you want to join with us, you guys are allowed to. I'll save a spot for a friend."

The older nodded, a small smile on his lips, "I'll keep that in mind."

Zoro clapped his hand on Law's shoulder, "We're always looking for strong fighters, so just tell us if you're planning on joining us."

Law nodded, quite pleased by the compliment behind what Zoro said.

When Luffy first asked him if he wanted to join, Law refused due to wanting to find and kill the vampire that murdered his family. Though he didn't tell Luffy that because he knew the younger would try to help. Law wanted to find the creature on his own and make it go through the pain his family went through. And when Law found the vampire, he did just that, which got him the name of 'surgeon of death'. At first Law was uncomfortable by that, but he soon realized vampires feared him because of it. After that he didn't mind at all.

Suddenly the bar went quiet as the tavern doors opened. Everyone looked at the doors, seeing someone who everyone respected. Silvers Rayleigh, he was part of the strongest hunting group, which was led by Gol D. Roger.

Gol D. Roger was his best friend, but when Gol was killed after a vampire captured him, his group went separate ways. A few of his members began a normal life, but a few went off to become legendary hunters, Shanks and Rayleigh. Those two were the best if the best, every hunter respected them and looked up to them.

Rayleigh looked around the bar and then his eyes went to where Luffy, Zoro, and Law were sitting. He then smiled and approached them, everyone watching him as he walked. Once the legendary hunter sat beside Luffy, everyone began talking again, lower than before though. Law could tell they were talking about how Rayleigh killed a whole vampire clan in one night, or some of the other things that most lone hunters couldn't do.

"Hello Luffy, Roronoa, Trafalgar," Rayleigh said, a smile on his lips. "How are you this fine evening?"

Law shrugged as well as Zoro, Luffy got excited and explained how the Straw Hats destroyed two clans of vampires the night before as well as half of a clan a few hours ago. Rayleigh seemed impressed, probably because Luffy had learned how to defeat vampire clans easily.

Law couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Luffy. He was trained by two great vampire hunters; one of which was Rayleigh, and the other was Shanks. Law had to teach himself how to kill vampires. He knew what killed them (silver, holy water, and wooden stakes through the heart), he knew how to protect himself from getting bitten by one (wearing a cross around his neck, have a cross in his home as well as garlic and holy water), but he had to train himself how to fight. He was a doctor during the day, so he decided it was an advantage for killing them. He was always in good shape so it made it easier for training, but it was still hard. And from experience he had to learn where vampires were most weak (the neck, the brain, and the heart) and he learned that every vampire died differently; some turned to ash, some exploded, and some just died naturally. It was something Law learned by himself.

But, Law felt that Luffy needed that help. Luffy had trouble focusing sometimes and he had a big heart which made him worry about others, and he did things without thinking. If Luffy didn't have help, well, the poor kid wouldn't be alive. He probably would've died with his brother, Ace, who was also a vampire hunter. Luffy, though he wasn't a hunter at the time, protected himself from a vampire due to training with Shanks. But before Ace died, Luffy didn't want to be a hunter. But Ace's death changed that. After his brother died, the teen continued training with Shanks and then went on to train with Rayleigh. That was when Luffy became a known hunter and became the leader of the Straw Hats.

Rayleigh listened to Luffy as the teen described his the Straw Hats killed the clans and when Luffy was done, he complimented him before looking at Law. "So, Trafalgar. I heard that your friend Bepo is in town and you teamed up with him. Are the rumors true?"

Law nodded, "Yes. They are true. I am supposed to discuss a new job with him when I get back home."

Rayleigh nodded understandingly and then a thoughtful expression showed up on his face, he looked at Luffy and then back to Law. "I heard about a new vampire clan that has made their home in South Blue. It is larger than most clans, larger than I've ever seen. I'll need back up to take this clan down... would you guys like to join me on this quest?"

Luffy and Zoro both agreed right away, as well as Sanji (Luffy yelled out the question for the bartender to hear, which caused most people to look up at Luffy with annoyed looks on their faces), but Law was sure he wanted to. He had been to South Blue before, and didn't want to go back. Especially for what happened last time...

But then Rayleigh said something about getting a lot of money for the job, and Law was low on gold...

"I'll join you and the Straw Hats," the dark-haired man told the older man.

Rayleigh smiled, "Excellent! How about we in the dawn? That would mean we would be there by dusk tomorrow evening."

Law and the younger hunters agreed with that, and then the older man raised from his stool, wacky them goodbye and told them he would see them soon. And then he left the bar without another word. Luffy decided it was time he and Zoro left to tell the rest of their group that they would be leaving and told Law goodbye, and told Sanji they'd see him at their home, and left. Law sat there to finish his drink before he paid for it, and then he told Sanji he'd see him soon and left the tavern.

* * *

Law was glad that his home wasn't too far from the Tavern, mainly because he was exhausted. He unlocked his door and then walked in. He closed the door with his foot as he took his over coat off, and hung it in the coat hook. He then took his boots off and hat, he undressed until he was just in his black pants and his shirt. He made sure that he folded his clothes and put them but his sink before he went to where Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi were sleeping.

He then awoke them (which they didn't like very much) and explained that they would be leaving at dawn and told them about the job, and then left so they could get more sleep. Law went to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Law was loading up his carriage the next morning when Rayleigh and the Straw Hats showed up. They helped him and his small group finish packing before they all loaded up in the carriages (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp were on one. Rayleigh, Nami, Robin, and Franky in another. And Law, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, and Chopper in the other) and they were off.

* * *

They made it in the South Blue at dusk, just like Rayleigh said the night before. The large group got rooms at an inn by the outskirts of town and headed out towards town to check everything out, splitting up into the smaller groups they were in for the ride to the town. Luffy's group would go to the other side of town, while Rayleigh's group would be in the heart of the town, and Law's group would be closer to the inn where there was the large, thick forest. They all made sure try had their weapons and whatever else they needed before heading to where they should be going.

Law was happy that he got too stuck close to the forest, he hated walking through crowded towns. The forest wasn't bad, plus it was easier for him to focus on his surroundings.

Law's group spoke amongst themselves, leaving Law to his thoughts. That was until Bepo put his hand to his friends shoulder. Law looked up at his tall friend, staring into his reddish eyes.

Bepo was albino, but that never caused Law to think of him as different. Most people thought he was a freak, which caused him to have low self-esteem. But other than that, Bepo was the greatest friend you could ever ask for. He was a gentle giant, built like a bear, but was nice to everyone. He was caring and worries about his friends; he was the only one who could tell when Law was upset about something... like now.

"Thinking about what happened last time?" his friend asked and Law nodded.

The last time Law was in the South Blue, he lost a friend of his. His friend Eustass Kid and his brother, who went by Killer, were killed by vampires when Law was visiting. Law killed the vampire before it attacked anybody else. It hurt Law, but he never showed how upset he was.

Law sighed, "Well there's no use of getting upset about it. It happened and he isn't coming back."

Bepo nodded, knowing who he was talking about, but he didn't push Law any further. And Law appreciated that.

He wasn't one to talk about his emotions or feelings, he never was. He learned that from his father. Talking about your feelings made you weak, and Law didn't want to be weak.

When they were sure nothing was around where they were, Law and the three other men went back to the inn to play cards and drink.

Eventually, Law told his group that he was going to take a walk to clear his head and no one tried to stop him. They knew Law could take care of himself and knew he would be careful. Law walked through the forest, his ears straining to hear any noises out of the ordinary, his hand on his side by his pistol. He made sure he made as little noise as possible as he walked, not wanting to cause attention to himself. He walked down a dirt path, knowing that it led to a lake. He had walked this both before with Kid and Killer.

Law's thoughts were flooding his mind as he walked the path, thinking about how nice it would be to stop by Kid's house to see his mother, when something flashed before him. His body froze and he dove behind a tree, his pistol in hand. His heart pounded in his ears as he peeked from behind the tree.

It was a deer that ran in front of him.

The hunter breathed out a sigh of relief, but his relief was soon gone when something flew down from the trees and landed on the poor animal. The deer screamed and went down in a flash of brown, white, pink and black, and soon Law found himself staring at a woman. A woman who was feeding off of the deer.

He couldn't see her face, due to it being buried in the neck of the screaming deer. But he could see her pale white skin and her black dress, as well as her pink hair, which was in a loose up-do.

The deer finally stopped screaming, which made Law snap out of his faint trance.

But Law didn't look at her for long, he stepped forward, crocking the gun and aimed at her head. He was a fair enough distance that if she attacked, which he knew she would, he could shoot her before she could even touch him. He saw her body tense and then he saw her move her face away from the corpse. Her eyes, red with the thirst for blood, stared into his grey ones and she blinked at him. Law found himself looking over her pale but beautiful face as she licked her lips clean of deer's blood, and he soon found himself staring into violet eyes filled with curiosity. The hunter and vampire continued to stare at one another for a few moments before Law shook his head, his face hardening and he put his finger to the trigger. The female vampire's eyes went to his finger on the trigger, not a hint of fear in her eyes, and then looked back at his face.

She stood slowly and let he arms hang by her sides, she didn't move. She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Well, if you're going to kill me. Do it then," she spoke, not a hint of fear in her voice.

Law was shocked, he never knew a vampire that would /allow/ him to shoot them. He was taken aback and sent her a confused look. "Never have I met a vampire that was eager to die..."

She laughed shortly, "You'd shoot me either way, hunter. I am a vampire after all. I just don't want to fight you, there is no need of fighting. I die no matter what, right?"

The hunter looked at her warily and then took a step forward, pistol still on the vampire. "Why did you not attack me? You attacked a deer but not me..."

She smirked, "Would you rather I attack you? I could arrange that if you'd like."

Law did not find that amusing.

She sighed, "I don't drink blood from humans, if you must know. I only drink the blood of animals. Never human blood."

Law never heard of a vampire who didn't drink human blood. This was something new. He stared at her, not saying a word as he felt his hand slacking.

She watched the gun in his hand and then looked back up to his face. "I promise you that is the truth. I don't want to hurt you, hunter." She stepped forward and Law's hand rose again. She stopped walking, her violet eyes staring into his.

And that was when the sound of a gun going off sounded.


	2. Revelations

Law's eyes widened as the vampire fell to her knees, her hands going to her stomach. She hissed in pain, but showed no signs of attacking her shooter. She only stared at Law, her violet eyes filled with something he couldn't grasp.

The dark-haired male looked over to his right, seeing Nami standing there, gun in hand. She had a bag over her shoulder and her dress was hitched up, revealing thick boots and black stockings. She looked like she was hiking through the woods, most likely looking for Law.

He realized it was late and he remembered everyone saying they would meet back at the inn when they got back from checking out the village. Chopper or Bepo probably told the group that Law went on a walk. He figured everyone was looking for him.

Nami was glaring at the vampire before Law and then she turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"What is wrong with you? She could've killed you, you should have shot her! You are a vampire hunter!" she shouted at him, causing him to wince. He knew she was right, but there was something about this vampire. Law didn't like this feeling, he didn't know how to explain this, and he had never felt this way before.

"I don't know what came over me," Law told her. He looked at the vampire in front of him, surprised to see her still staring at him. He then looked back at Nami, "I think we should take her with us and question her. We might be able to find out where the thing is that we're looking for."

Nami gave him an odd look before a thoughtful expression took over her face. She then looked at the vampire then back to Law and she nodded, "I see what you mean; besides you are the 'surgeon'."

His lips twitched as he fought a smile, and he nodded, "Of course." From the corner of his eye, he saw the vampire's eyes widen as she realized what Nami was saying.

Nami then pulled a rope from her bag and approached the vampire, who only watched the female hunter closely, but didn't move away from her. The orange haired woman tied the vampire's wrist together and forced her to her feet. Nami then handed the rope to Law, who took it without complaining, and they began walking out of the woods.

The hunters seemed surprised that the vampire didn't fight or struggle; she simply followed them without a word. But she was tense, her body trembling slightly, and Law could tell she was scared. He tried not thinking about that for long.

When the three got to the edge of the forest, Nami turned to him, her hands in her hips, "It will look odd of you walk into the village with her, so you stay in the woods."

Law gritted his teeth, but nodded, knowing that Nami was right. He didn't enjoy her telling him what to do (he didn't like anyone telling him what to do for that matter), but she had a point. "I will question her here in the woods, and I can do it alone," he told her.

She raised her brow at him but nodded and then turned on her heels. "See you when the job is done."

Law waved to her as she walked away and then he marched off into the woods, vampire in tow.

She followed willingly.

* * *

The forest was dark, but Law had trained his eyes to see in the dark. It was easier to track vampires when he was hunting. It took time for him to learn how to do it, but it paid off.

He could see the vampire before him; she was tied to a tree trunk, staring at the ground. She had been staring at him until he grabbed her by the throat and threatened her. He was tired of this odd feeling and blamed it on her. Vampires did have the ability to mess with the human mind, and Law was normally good at blocking it. He assumed that the reason she could do it was because she was different than most vampires.

The hunter cleared his throat and stepped towards her once more, he put his gun to her chin, titling her head back, and nearly hissed out his question, "Where is your clan, _vampire_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered and he dug the barrel of the gun into her flesh, causing a gasp of pain to escape her lips. Law made sure that he dipped his gun into holy water before he began this.

"I know you're lying to me, so tell me. I will make your death quicker and less painful if you tell me now."

She hissed when he held his cross against her arm, leaving a scar on her pale skin. Her violet eyes were filled with pain and she bared her teeth at him. He didn't even flinch. He only pressed the cross down harder.

"I'm not part of the clan," she gasped out, closing her eyes. "I was, but then I didn't like killing humans. So I left. I don't know where they are, all I know is they are here in town..." she opened her eyes and stared at him, seeing cold grey eyes glaring at her. "It is the truth. After I left, they moved their home somewhere else, and I haven't seen them since. Though I don't want to look for them, I hate them..." the last part was spoken lowly and Law questioned himself if he heard that right.

"You hate them?"

She nodded, "Their leader turned me against my will. I didn't want to be a vampire, I hate being one..."

Law raised a brow and gave her a questioning look.

"I hate being a monster..."

Law was confused; he figured that most vampires enjoyed being a monster. He thought they liked being strong and beautiful, being able to do things that humans couldn't.

But he shook his head, "I don't believe you."

She sighed, "I figured." Her violet eyes went back the ground. "I would help you defeat the clan, but seeing as though I am a vampire..."

Law's brow raised even higher, "Why would you betray your own kind?"

"I already told you, I hate them."

The hunter moved away from her, confused. He never would've thought that a vampire would feel that way about their own kind.

He looked over her face and then his eyes flickered to hers, trying to see if she was telling the truth and he saw that she was.

Law stepped closer to her once more and stared into her eyes, her staring back at him, and then he sighed. He then cut the ropes holding her to the tree. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Go before I change my mind," he told her.

"...You're actually letting me go...?" she asked quietly. She was still in disbelief and shock.

"Do you not want me to let you go?" he asked, his brow raised once more.

"I'm just... surprised that you, Trafalgar Law, the 'surgeon of death', is letting me go."

He shrugged, "You are different."

She tilted her head and raised a pink brow, "Because I drink animal blood?"

"That and you don't care if I killed the clan we're after."

The vampire nodded slowly, "Well... thank you."

Law nodded and then she turned to run away when he grabbed her wrist. Her body tensed and she turned to him.

"...Before you go, tell me your name," Law said.

She smiled, "Jewelry Bonney."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Law returned to the inn, still confused about why he had let the vampire, Jewelry Bonney, go. He knew that if any of the hunters found out about it, they would hate him. They would probably kick him out of the hunting community. Nobody would want him there anymore. He prayed that no one would find out.

He walked over to where his group was sitting, in the corner of the bar, and sat down. Nami raised her brow as if to ask how the 'job' went. And then Zoro asked him how it went. Law merely shrugged, stating that it went fine, though she wasn't much help to them finding the clan. Zoro nodded, and Law looked away, but saw Robin giving him an odd look, as if she knew what he did. It made him feel uncomfortable, though he ordered whiskey to hide that fact.

He hoped she didn't know, but he knew that Robin was smart, a lot smarter than him. She could be dangerous if she knew.

But Law shook that feeling off. He was just being paranoid. There was no way that she knew he let Jewelry go.

The bartender gave him his drink and he drained it in one big gulp, wincing at the burning in his throat. Most of the time, Law would've asked for another, but he decided against it. He decided that he would turn in for the night. He told his group that he would be heading for bed, stating that he was exhausted. But the truth was he wanted to get away from a pair of knowing eyes. Eyes that were making him feel nervous.

The other hunters nodded understandingly and told him good night, and then Law left to go to his room.

Once his door was closed, he left out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and leaned against the door. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering what was wrong with him. He then ran his hand down his face, and held the bridge of his nose.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have let this vampire go..._ he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

He suddenly felt tired like he had told his group and made his way to the bed he would be sleeping in. He sat down and began untying his boots. When his boots were off, he shrugged out of his coat. He hung his coat on the bed post and then unbuttoned his vest; he folded it up and placed in on the bedside table.

Law laid back, not even bothering with the blanket at the foot of the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about how he probably made the biggest mistake in his life. He knew that it was a bad idea. He knew that he shouldn't have trust Jewelry. He knew he should have killed her when he was in the forest.

Law closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come soon. But his mind was full of regrets and things he couldn't take back, things he couldn't do over again. He tried to will the thoughts away, but they would just come back. Eventually Law gave up on sleep and got out of bed, and went over to his bag that the inn master's son brought up for him earlier that day.

He opened it and brought out his journal as well as a feather pen and a small jar of ink. He walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room, nearly tripping over Bepo's bag, and pulled the chair from the desk, and sat down. He placed the jar of ink before him, beside the notebook, and held the feather in his hand. He opened the leather bound journal and opened to a blank page. He opened the jar and dipped the pen into it, and then began to write the date and time. He then dipped the feather in more ink and began to write.

_Today, I made a big mistake. I let a vampire go... I have no idea what in God's name I was thinking. I have the slightest idea why I did it. I don't know what came over me. And that terrifies me. It terrifies me that someone will find out what I did. My reputation will be ruined. I will be shunned as a vampire hunter._

_I am shocked at what I did, and it makes me think that something is wrong with me. I am the 'Surgeon of Death', one of the most feared and respected vampire hunter in the world, and I made this mistake... What would my family think? Hell, they probably think that I am not getting revenge for their deaths..._

_What have I done?_

_When I find that vampire... I will kill her. Kill her like I should have done before._

Law stared down at the entry, his hand trembling. His grey eyes bored down on the last sentence.

Would he kill her?

He knew that he should in order to make sure she didn't tell the vampire what he had done, as well as to not expose him. She was a vampire and he was a hunter, he should have killed her. He should kill her.

But, the thought of killing Jewelry sent a weird, sick feeling to his stomach. The thought of killing her made him feel uncomfortable.

Law closed the journal and stared at the worn black cover, his mind going elsewhere. Going back to the vampire. To Jewelry Bonney.

Law realized that he felt... drawn to her. And that scared him.

* * *

Jewelry Bonney ran.

Ran from where the hunter; Trafalgar Law, the 'Surgeon of Death', let her go.

She was shocked that he had let her go, not only because he was a hunter and she was a vampire, but because of _who_ he was.

He was the most feared of all vampire hunters. The mention of his name sent chills down a vampire's spine. Trafalgar Law  _terrified_ vampires. Sure, there were other hunters that vampires feared; like the one they called 'Smoker' or Rayleigh, and even the 'Straw Hats'; but Law was intimidating.

But he had let Bonney go.

The pink-haired vampire stopped running, finding herself gasping for breath, even though she didn't need to breathe.

She stared at the leaf-covered forest floor, her violet eyes wide.

Why had he let her go? She was so sure that he would kill her, but... he had told her she was different than other vampires. Different because she drank animal blood instead of killing innocent humans.

She was shocked that he believed her about everything she said, she was sure he wouldn't believe her despite telling the truth. She had no idea where the vampire clan was anymore, she had left them. She hated them. But when she saw that he believed her, she was confused.

This whole situation was confusing.

She knew that she should let it go and disappear, but for some odd reason she couldn't. It would be easier if she just dropped it, considering she was alive and free. But... she felt... like she couldn't leave it alone.

She straightened and then ran a hand through her long hair. She then caught sight of something on her wrist. She looked down at her flesh and saw a scar shaped like a cross... the new scar that Law had given her. She knew that she should have been angry, but the feeling of anger never came. She stared at the scar with a curious expression and pressed her finger to it. It didn't hurt, it just felt... odd.

Especially when she remembered when he grabbed her wrist.

She remembered the feeling of his warm skin on her cold flesh, remembered the feeling of blood pumping through the veins in his hands. The memories made her feel... strangely warm and... content. It was an abnormal feeling, something she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she hadn't felt since she was human...

Bonney shook her head, not wanting to think about her life as a human. Those memories didn't mean anything anymore. There was no point on dwelling on the past. She couldn't have it back, never. She would have to live forever, so she chose not to think about her stolen mortality.

The vampire began running again, wanting to shake off the feelings that were resurfacing. She didn't want to think about anything, so she decided to hunt.

She took a deep breath, and focused on the forest around her. She could hear the noises of the night animals walking about, the sounds of the owls and other night creatures. Nothing alerted her, until she heard a growl. A growl from a mountain lion. She licked her lips and opened her eyes, which were now red with the thirst for blood. She zeroed in in the animal before she became to stalk in.

She waited for the right opportunity, which happened to be when the cat crouched down to get a drink. She jumped down quickly and quietly, and grabbed onto the creature with great speed. The cat growled and hissed, struggling to get out of her grip, but she held on. She was much stronger than the animal, and she began to feel the cat's attempts to get free weaken as it soon realized she was stronger.

Bonney bared her fangs and sunk her teeth into the creatures throat, finishing her meal as fast as she could, wanting to end the animal's suffering. She knew how it felt to have razor sharp teeth buried in flesh, the pain. The feeling of life being sucked out of your body. The feeling of weakness...

When she was done with her meal, she laid the cat's still body on the forest floor and pets the soft fur of the mountain lion, whispering words of apology.

She hated killing. Human or not. The loss of life had always affected her. It hurt her, knowing that she had caused the animals that she killed pain.

It made her feel like a monster. Made her hate herself even more.

Bonney sighed as she looked up at the night sky, her eyes turning violet once more. Her fangs returned back to normal and she wiped the blood from her lips.

She looked at the blood on the back of her hand, almost with a look of disgust. She hated this. Hated being a vampire. She never asked for this, never asked to be a vampire. She hadn't even had the chance to live a human life; she had been turned because the leader of the vampire clan had wanted her to be by his side. But she didn't want to be there, and she hated the bastard for this.

She had been serious when she told Law that she would help kill the clan, not even caring that she would be betraying her own kind. As long as her  _creator_ was dead.

For years, she had wanted to kill him, but knew she wasn't strong enough to do that. He was far more stronger than her, considering he had been a vampire longer than her, but he was one of the strongest and most powerful of the vampires. She would be dead long before he even had the chance to kill him.

But Law was strong enough. She believed that he could do it, even though she had only just met him...

She shook her head at the last thought she had and looked back at the mountain lion. Her violet eyes wondering over the magnificent creature one last time before she began running again.

 _Running away as always_ , she thought to herself.  _Never having anywhere to go... always running..._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, my username is the same. If you have any suggestions for this story (or any request for drabbles or fics), just send me a message.


End file.
